The present invention relates generally to cockpit control systems and methods of controlling data on multiple cockpit instrument panels. In particular, the present invention is directed to integrating cockpit controls and control setting data across multiple cockpit instrument panels.
Modern commercial/private aircraft, as well as older aircraft, include a myriad of instrumentation panels having controls and displays used to present information related to aircraft sensors. The controls and the displays are operated, viewed, and interpreted by a pilot/copilot during flight of an aircraft. Some of these controls are used for assisting the pilot/copilot with navigation, such as an altimeter, an airspeed indicator, a horizontal situation indicator, an attitude indicator, and the like. Other controls are used to permit radio communication with other pilots/copilots in the air or with air traffic controllers during flight. Still more controls, in recent years, are used to assist in navigation using Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) systems associated with satellite technology. Furthermore, transponder controls permit the aircraft to be uniquely identified and the aircraft""s altitude communicated to air traffic controllers during flight.
For a neophyte, the quantity of controls and display panels contained within the cockpit of an aircraft are daunting. Even experienced pilots/copilots must stay focused and alert in order to access various controls within the cockpit and interpret information presented on various displays throughout the cockpit. As a result, pilots/copilots must continually scans a plurality of available displays for vital flight information at any particular moment in time during flight.
In recent years, flight management systems (FMS) have emerged, where some controls within the cockpit have been centralized into a single location within the cockpit, usually located next to the seat of the pilot. With a FMS, the pilot can tune various controls associated with displays located throughout the cockpit. Yet, the pilot is still forced to access controls which are physically separated from the displays, and multiple displays still exist within the cockpit. Additionally, the pilot often cannot access both the controls and the displays at the same time.
Also in recent years, multifunction displays (MFDs) have been developed, such that a single display screen presents control data associated with a select few controls within the cockpit. However, the controls are not integrated into the bezel which surrounds the MFDs, nor are the controls in close proximity to the MFDs. Moreover, the MFDs are limited to presenting data related to only a few select controls within the cockpit. Correspondingly, the pilot must still manage a myriad of displays and controls located at various locations throughout the cockpit.
Furthermore, the Federal Aviation Association has promulgated regulations requiring that some sensors have backup sensors and have backup presentation on multiple displays within the cockpit in the event a primary control or display, presenting any setting data associated with the controls, should fail during flight. Backup is especially important for communication sensors and navigational sensors, since these sensors vitally assist a pilot during flight. Generally, these sensors are set as radio frequencies, although in recent years GPS sensors provide additional navigational information. Furthermore, one or more channels are generally required for both communication and navigation within the aircraft during flight. These channels are recognized by those skilled in the art as acronyms COM1, COM2, NAV1, and NAV2. A variety of controls within the cockpit are associated with COM and NAV communication sensors.
Yet, existing cockpit control systems and cockpit instrument panels do not provide seamless integration with respect to COM1, COM2, NAV1, and NAV2 controls. As a result, the pilot is forced to manually switch to alternate displays and controls in the event of a sensor or a display failure. Further, the pilot is often forced to view multiple display screens to obtain all the relevant setting data associated with the controls. Moreover, the plethora of controls and displays often occupy a large amount of physical space within the cockpit of an aircraft, and physical space within the cockpit is often a precious commodity.
As is apparent to those skilled in the art, a pilot/copilot must remain alert and focused on controls and displays at important points during the flight, such as takeoffs, landings, inclement weather, emergencies, or equipment malfunctions. Thus, pilots/copilots are required to have many hours of training to master the controls and displays within the cockpit before receiving the proper certification to fly an aircraft. This is especially true with larger commercial aircrafts. Moreover as a result of the heightened mental acuity required during flight, many federal regulations also restrict the amount of time a pilot/copilot is permitted to fly in any given day in order to ensure the pilot/copilot remains alert during flight.
Therefore, there exists a need for a better integrated and backup cockpit control systems within the cockpit, which permits the pilot/copilot to more rapidly acquire vital information and to manage the controls related to that information from central locations. Moreover, there exists a need for better control and presentation of sensor settings during flight.
The above-mentioned problem is related to cockpit control systems and methods of controlling data on multiple cockpit instrument displays are addressed by the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. Systems and methods are provided for cockpit control systems and cockpit data controlled on multiple cockpit instrument displays, which are more efficient and accurate than current cockpit control systems and current cockpit instrument displays. The systems and methods of the present invention offer improved cockpit control systems and provide for a more integrated presentation of sensor settings associated with cockpit instrument controls. Furthermore, the present invention offers an improved recovery and backup system in the event of a cockpit instrument sensor or display failure by providing redundant controls on multiple cockpit instrument panels within the cockpit, wherein the controls work in concert with one another as a single integrated control.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a cockpit control system is provided. The system includes first and second communication sensors and first and second navigational sensors. Moreover, the system has first and second displays, with each display operable to simultaneously present control setting data associated with each of the sensors.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, another cockpit control system is provided. The system has a first control associated with a first display system operable to adjust one or more settings associated with a sensor and a second control associated with a second display system operable to adjust one or more of the settings associated with the sensor. Further, the system includes a controller that simultaneously presents one or more of the settings on the first display system and the second display system when either the first control or the second control adjusts one or more of the settings for the sensor.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention a method to control data on multiple cockpit instrument panels is provided wherein first setting data associated with a first cockpit panel is adjusted. Also, second setting data associated with a second cockpit panel is adjusted. The first setting data are concurrently displayed on the first and second cockpit panels, and the second setting data are concurrently displayed on the first and second cockpit panels.
These and other embodiments, aspects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description of the invention and referenced drawings or by practice of the invention. The aspects, advantages, and features of the invention are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, procedures, and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.